Kisame Hoshigaki
, the , was a missing-nin from Kirigakure, a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and was partnered with Itachi Uchiha within Akatsuki. Background 's Intelligence Squad.]] Before becoming known as a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist,Naruto chapter 142, page 04 Kisame was a member of the secret intelligence squad of Kirigakure, guarding them as the subordinate of Fuguki Suikazan. Caught by Ibiki Morino's platoon during a mission, he chose to kill his team-mates in order to prevent any information from being leaked out. He later killed his master when he realized that he was selling information as well, taking control of Samehada for himself and also replacing him as one of the Seven Swordsmen. Approached by the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, who commended him for his act of loyalty to Kirigakure, Kisame rebuked him and revealed his disillusion. He said he no longer believes he really was loyal to the village while he was killing his fellow Kiri ninja, calling his life of betrayal and murder nothing but a "living lie". Madara Uchiha then revealed himself as the one controlling Yagura from the shadows, intimating to Kisame his Eye of the Moon Plan. Kisame was at first skeptical of Madara's identity and thought his plan was insane, but Kisame realized he wanted to experience this "world of truth", paving his way into becoming one of the first and most loyal members of Akatsuki.Naruto chapter 507, pages 14-15, 17 While in Kiri, Kisame is given the title of "Monster of the Hidden Mist". He is also known to have formed a connection to Suigetsu Hōzuki and Mangetsu Hōzuki. His former country, the Land of Water, sought him out for plotting to overthrow its government and being involved in numerous assassinations, including that of a daimyō of an unknown country.Naruto chapter 141, page 04 As a member of Akatsuki, he was partnered with Itachi Uchiha. Though they initially greeted each other with hostility, they became good partners and shared a common bond of having betrayed the people closest to them. Appearance Kisame was a very tall, muscular and strong shinobi. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth, much like the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styled his dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin. Even his name, , means "Demon Shark". As a member of Akatsuki, he also wore a dark blue nail polish colour. During his time as a Kirigakure nin, he sported the standard outfit of the village, complete with a flack jacket and a forehead protector. Later, he donned a standard Swordsman's attire: a dark sleeveless shirt paired with matching pants, provided with a waistguard, and striped arm and leg-warmers typical of his village. He also switched to a modified version of Kirikagure's forehead protector, which covered his ears as well. He kept this very same attire, under his Akatsuki cloak, even after defecting from the village, with the only differences being his leg-warmers, which were substituted by the organisation's standard ones; though later on, he also removed the shirt from its attire, remaining bare-chested. He wore his Akatsuki ring on his left ring finger, bearing the kanji for . Personality Kisame loved to fight. However, he was usually unable to finish his battles, being paired with Itachi who only fights when necessary. When this happens, he had been known to inform his opponent(s) that they "don't know how lucky they are." Like other characters who have trained to be one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, Kisame will not hesitate to mutilate his opponents, as seen when he suggested cutting off Naruto's legs to make him easier to carry, and to prevent the latter from escaping on foot.Naruto chapter 145, page 18 Despite his aggressive nature, Kisame was very perceptive in battle. He is seemingly aware of any potential danger to his person and can immediately react to it. He is also shown to be analytical, able to quickly deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique. Kisame was one of the few members of Akatsuki that got along well with his partner. He was very loyal to Itachi, not only willing to take any commands he was given without question but always asks Itachi for permission to take action proven when he asked Itachi for permission to kill Asuma who was bothering him, and constantly looked out for his well-being for instance, after Itachi used Tsukuyomi on Kakashi, Kisame warned that Itachi risked overusing his eyes which is dangerous. Although Kisame does have his pride, he acknowledged Itachi as the stronger of the duo, evident by Kisame saying to Itachi that he himself couldn't defeat Jiraiya, but stated his certainty that Itachi could go one-on-one with the Sannin. Kisame considered Itachi such a good friend, that even in his last moments, he thought about Itachi. Kisame also has a deep loathing for Might Guy since their first encounter, and Guy seemed to continue to agitate him by not remembering who Kisame was when they met again.Naruto chapter 256, page 10 Throughout his entire life, Kisame believes that everything was a lie. While his mission during his time in the intel squad was to protect his comrades, Kisame believed protecting information was far more important than protecting lives. This prevented him from forming bonds with his fellow shinobi, which was better for him when he was required to slaughter them in order to protect the codes of his village; he even executed his own master for selling the village's secrets out. This became his philosophy, and he lived by it strictly. When Aoba Yamashiro was reading his mind, Kisame forced himself into consciousness by biting his own tongue to prevent Aoba from extracting any important information, and then, knowing that escape is impossible, summoned sharks to allow them to devour him, effectively committing suicide. Kisame's deepest wish was to experience Madara's "world of truth". Abilities Kisame was a powerful member of Akatsuki who successfully captured the Four-Tailed Monkey's jinchūriki, Rōshi, by himself, despite noting his target's exceptional powers. Though a difficult task, by his own admission, Kisame merely complained that he was "a bit tired".Naruto chapter 353, pages 03-04 He also claimed that he was the best in the Akatsuki at capturing targets alive as seen when he was able to capture Rōshi alive leaving him only "on the brink of death." As a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame is one of the most powerful shinobi ever produced within Kirigakure; in fact, he was able to kill his former master, who was said to be a Seven Swordsmen member of the generation that was the strongest within the village's history, as well as despite Samehada being in the superior's hands at the time. Nagato also noted he had the highest amount of chakra of anyone in Akatsuki. Kenjutsu Kisame was a powerful swordsman, and savoured the use of brute strength and melee fighting over any technique. Before killing his master, Kisame was wielding a normal katana, which he was proficient enough to kill all of his comrades with. Kisame's signature weapon is called Samehada, a sentient, scale-covered sword, that shaves flesh instead of cutting it. Samehada is also capable of detecting and absorbing chakra, but requires Kisame's own chakra to perform the latter. When Samehada absorbs chakra, its scales grow and it slowly begins to unwrap itself. Kisame could heal and replenish his chakra by momentarily fusing with Samehada. He could also fuse all the way to further increase his power along with adding to his shark-like appearance. When fused with Samehada, he gains the ability to breathe underwater using gills. While using his Water Prison Shark Dance Technique, he could take full advantage of that ability by drowning his opponents. In this form he can sense other peoples' chakra, and absorb it just by touching the foe with any part of his body. He can also hide within Samehada, which he states is flawless as he and Samehada have almost identical chakra, that not even sensors can tell where he is. Only Kisame was able to wield Samehada; if anyone besides him tries to pick it up, spikes protrude from its handle, and it returns to Kisame's side. Samehada's loyalty seems to be only because it likes Kisame's chakra. If it finds a ninja with better chakra, it may turn to that ninja's side, demonstrated when Samehada protected Killer Bee from Kisame's attempt to slash off his legs.Naruto chapter 258, page 02 Despite its wavering loyalty, Kisame was capable of wielding Samehada against its will.Naruto chapter 506, page 04-05 It was stated by Suigetsu that, if he killed Kisame, he would be able to wield the Samehada, which is how Kisame earned Samehada, by killing the former master. Chōjūrō describes the Samehada as the most terrifying sword of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.Naruto chapter 468, page 08 Physical Prowess and Chakra Unlike his partner Itachi, Kisame prefered direct physical combat, with which he has repeatedly been shown to be very proficient and dangerous. Generally while fighting, he combines strong taijutsu strikes with powerful slashes from Samehada. He has been seen displaying astonishing raw speed and immense physical strength, making it highly difficult for his opponents to directly overpower him, as shown from overpowering Might Guy, a powerful taijutsu master, during their battle. He also managed to overpower another skilled melee-weapon user, Asuma Sarutobi, by using only the tip of Samehada (wielded with one hand), against Asuma's two blades, which he held overhead using his body as extra support.Naruto chapter 141, page 09-12 Kisame managed to survive a usually one-hit instant kill technique from Guy, and retained enough strength to break free of Yamato's chakra-enforced wood restrains, showing not just powerful raw strength, but also great endurance. Kisame had an unusually large amount of chakra, even by Akatsuki standards.Naruto chapter 255, page 13 Karin, upon sensing Kisame, stated she had never seen so much chakra in one place.Naruto chapter 380, page 07 Even when he fought at 30% power in one instance,Naruto chapter 260, page 16 Neji compared his chakra supply to that of Naruto.Naruto chapter 256, page 02 Chōjūrō claims that Kisame is a , due to his inhuman chakra level and combination with Samehada.Naruto chapter 468, page 09 Even without Samehada, Kisame has been shown to absorb chakra while he is in a water source. Aoba Yamashiro discovered it when he used his Secret Technique Stone Needles in an attempt to paralyse Kisame, who instead just sucked the chakra through the threads and exhausted him.Naruto chapter 506, page 06 He can even steal chakra from Samehada by simply grabbing onto it.Naruto chapter 506, page 04 Nature Transformation Kisame's shark-like attributes carry over into his battles, for he even shapes his Water Release attacks into sharks. He is also able to alter the entire battlefield by using his Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, to create a lake's worth of water to give him the field advantage, and to use for attacks.Naruto chapter 256, page 03 Against stronger opponents, he increases his field advantage even further by creating a giant dome of water around himself, forcing his opponents to battle him underwater. He was able to make many sharks that overwhelmed Might Guy's Morning Peacock, producing more than all the blows Guy could unleash.Naruto chapter 506, page 12-13 Using Earth element, Kisame can use Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage to travel under the earth, with the tip of his sword, Samehada, jutting out making him look like a shark swimming towards his prey. Summoning In keeping with his shark theme, Kisame had shown the ability to summon sharks for both battle and message sending purposes,Naruto chapter 506, page 11-12 and can combine the one summoned shark with the Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks as a way to conceal the messenger to let it get away.Naruto chapter 506, page 13-15 Stats Part I Search for Tsunade Arc Kisame accompanied Itachi to Konoha to help kidnap Naruto Uzumaki. After the two gained attention due to their unusual clothing, they were stopped by Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yūhi. Asuma and Kurenai found themselves outmatched, but Kakashi arrived to help balance the odds. Asuma was able to distract Kisame while Itachi fought Kakashi. He waited patiently for Itachi's victory, but before Itachi delivered the final blow, Kakashi remembered Jiraiya's warning and recognized the duo as members of Akatsuki from their black cloaks. Itachi changed his mind and ordered Kisame to kidnap Kakashi and kill Asuma and Kurenai. Before he could do so, Might Guy showed up and kicked an attacking Kisame in the face. Following Guy's arrival, Itachi ordered Kisame to retreat, not wanting to start a large-scale battle. Kisame seemed quite annoyed with Itachi's idea, as he desperately wanted to fight the Konoha shinobi. Itachi and Kisame then continued to hunt Naruto, finding him under the protection of Jiraiya. After Itachi hypnotized a woman to distract Jiraiya and leave Naruto alone, Kisame and Itachi confronted Naruto in a hotel hallway. Kisame considered cutting off Naruto's legs so he could not run away, though Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, showed up and drew their attention from Naruto. When Naruto attempted to fight, Kisame used Samehada to absorb all of Naruto's chakra. Kisame then attempted to cut off Naruto's arms so he wouldn't put up a fight. Before he could do this, however, Jiraiya arrived, and defended Naruto. Following the encounter, Kisame and Itachi were driven off by Jiraiya, failing in capturing Naruto. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc While Akatsuki extracted the One-Tailed Shukaku from Gaara's body, they learned that Team Guy was nearing their location. Remembering his last encounter with Guy, Kisame volunteered to keep them occupied while the sealing was completed. Pain used the Shapeshifting Technique to make a duplicate of Kisame's body that would be remotely controlled by Kisame. The clone located and confronted Team Guy, but was disappointed that Guy didn't remember him. He converts the surrounding desert into a lake to give him a battlefield advantage and attacks Guy. Guy's students defend him, prompting Kisame to make water clones that then trap them with the Water Prison Technique. Guy, meanwhile, manages to take Samehada from him and tries to use it against Kisame, but Samehada does not allow it and returns to Kisame. Kisame proceeds to launch a volley of attacks at Guy, forcing Guy to open the sixth gate. Doing so forces away the surrounding water and allows Guy to strike Kisame with the Morning Peacock. The clone is killed. Kisame voices his regret to Itachi that the clone had only 30% of his chakra and thus was not as powerful as the real Kisame was. Itachi Pursuit Arc Later, Kisame successfully managed to capture the jinchūriki of the Four-Tailed Monkey, his assigned tailed beast, without a scratch. During the following Akatsuki meeting to seal the Four-Tails, Kisame and Itachi were informed of Hebi's formation, with Sasuke as its leader. They are soon afterwards told that Sasuke has been killed, and Kisame tries to comfort Itachi for finally being the last Uchiha. Itachi replies that Sasuke is not dead. While making plans to meet with Sasuke, Itachi instructs Kisame to stand guard outside the Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold and to let only Sasuke through. After Sasuke left the rest of Hebi, Suigetsu (who was a former candidate for The Seven Swordsman of the Mist) started a fight with Kisame, wanting to claim Samehada as his own. It was later revealed that Zetsu had stopped the fight. Invasion of Pain Arc Following Itachi's death, Kisame is confronted by Tobi, who revealed his identity as Madara Uchiha. Recognizing him and addressing Madara as former Mizukage, Kisame commented that he felt a lot better knowing it was Madara who was pulling the strings. Madara apologizes for leaving Kisame the last member of Akatsuki to know his identity when in fact he is closest to Kisame. Kisame later assisted with the sealing of the Eight-Tails captured by Sasuke. When this turns out to be a fake, Kisame notes that the Eight-Tails' host, Killer Bee, fooled Sasuke. Five Kage Summit Arc .]] Because of Sasuke's failure, Madara ordered Kisame to capture the Eight-Tails by himself. Kisame used Samehada to find Killer Bee, being drawn to Bee's immense chakra. When he arrived at the residence of Sabu, Kisame was immediately attacked by Ponta, who he quickly defeated. Bee and Sabu then join forces, Bee even entering a four-tailed form. Kisame fended them both off and absorbed Bee's chakra cloak. He then removed the bandages from Samehada, noting that it liked the "taste" of Bee's chakra. Killer Bee entered a version 2 form and used his Lariat to destroy Kisame's entire midsection. Kisame fused with Samehada to heal his injuries, becoming a monstrous shark-like creature. After trapping Killer Bee, Sabu, and Ponta inside a giant, movable dome of water, he continued his assault on Killer Bee. Bee was forced to throw Sabu and Ponta from the dome to save them from drowning, allowing Kisame to overpower him. He dissipated the dome and moved in to finish the job, but was stopped by Samehada, who protected Bee and gave him some chakra. He kicked Samehada away and prepared to try again with one of Bee's own swords. Using the chakra he got from Samehada, Bee attacked Kisame. Kisame barely evaded the attack and tried to cut off Bee's legs, but was stopped by the arrival of Bee's brother: the Fourth Raikage, and his two bodyguards. They thank Kisame for creating the water dome, as it can be seen from far away and allowed them to locate Bee. Samehada then gives some chakra to Bee and he and the Raikage join forces against Kisame. Kisame attempts to counter with Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, but before he could finish the jutsu he was decapitated by their Double Lariat. With his last breath, he stated with a grin that their lightning-quick speed was simply too fast for him. Zetsu later revealed that the decapitated body was one of his clones and that the real Kisame had been hiding inside Samehada in order to infiltrate Kumogakure. The sword itself was taken by Killer Bee, who planned to use it as his new weapon. While Bee attended, and does not pay attention to, a discussion of tactics for the approaching Fourth Shinobi World War, Kisame took notes on the village's plans and military strength. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc To protect them from Akatsuki, Bee and Naruto Uzumaki were sent to the island in the Land of Lightning. After Bee helped Naruto to tame the Nine-Tails, Naruto was able to sense Kisame's hatred within Samehada, despite him and Samehada's identical chakra. Discovered and outnumbered, Kisame took Samehada and tried to escape, but Naruto used the new speed granted to him by the Nine-Tails to stop him. Naruto was so fast, in fact, that his foot got stuck in a wall, allowing Kisame to continue his bid for freedom. As soon as he exited the Falls of Truth he ran into and was attacked by Might Guy, who believed Kisame was his inner self. Although Guy realized Kisame was not his inner self, he still didn't remember him, instead believing him to be a blowfish. Samehada abandoned Kisame and returned to Killer Bee. Kisame stole some chakra from the both of them to revitalize him after being within Samehada for so long. Aoba Yamashiro tried to neutralize him with Secret Technique: Stone Needles, but this only enabled Kisame to absorb his chakra as well. Kisame then swam away and tried to make it off the island, and when he reached the shoreline, Kisame summoned a shark and gave it a scroll. Guy tracked him down and, seeing what Kisame was doing, tried to stop the shark. Kisame then used Water Release: Thousand Feeding Sharks to conceal it and overwhelm Guy. When Guy's Morning Peacock couldn't destroy all of the sharks, he opened the seventh chakra gate, blocking the sharks' route. To get rid of Guy, Kisame used Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, and Guy countered with his Daytime Tiger. Although the Great Shark Bullet grows stronger when used against chakra-based attacks, Daytime Tiger was composed of "youthful" air pressure. It overpowered and defeated Kisame, as well as destroyed all of the remaining sharks. Though defeated, Kisame was annoyed that Guy still didn't remember him and tried to keep fighting, so Guy knocked him unconscious. Yamato restrained Kisame and Aoba read his mind to try and gather intelligence on Akatsuki. When Aoba came across memories of Madara's face and his promises of ending the "world of lies", Kisame bit off his own tongue to force himself awake and broke free of his restraints. The Kumo and Konoha-nin tried to subdue him, but Kisame trapped himself with the Water Prison Technique. Before he was completely immobilized, he summoned three sharks and made them consume him alive. Within his final moments, he realized he was not as terrible as he once thought, as he was willing to give his life to protect the cause he believed in. Seeing how far Kisame was willing to go for his comrades, gaining new respect for his adversary, Guy vowed to always remember him. He and the others attempted to read the scroll that Kisame tried so hard to send, but found that it was booby-trapped; they were each caught in a Water Prison with a shark. Another shark took the scroll and swam away with it, which eventually found its way to Zetsu. Legacy Due to Kisame's efforts the entire force of the Allied Shinobi Forces, and its organisation was revealed to Akatsuki. Along with Killer Bee and Naruto Uzumaki's location, allowing Kabuto Yakushi to chase after them. Video Games Trivia * means "demon shark", and means "dried persimmon"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. * Kisame's birth date, March 18th, makes his Western astrological sign Pisces, or fish. * Kishimoto first intended to make Akatsuki's members monsters with almost no human traits. Zetsu, Kisame and Kakuzu (and, to a lesser extent, Deidara and Sasori) are prime examples of this. * It is shown in the anime's omake specials that Kisame is insecure of his blue skin. This is portrayed when Deidara commented on how handsome his partner was, and how that must make him popular with women. Kisame sulked, and replied with, "After all, I'm strangely coloured". * Kisame has been impersonated twice in battle, first by a shapeshifted Mukade against Team Guy and later by one of Zetsu's clones against Killer Bee and A. * According to the Third Databook: ** Kisame's hobby was taking care of his sword, Samehada. ** Kisame wished to fight anyone. ** Kisame's favorite foods were shrimp and crab, while his least favorite, predictably, was shark fin soup. ** Kisame had completed 332 official missions in total: 3 D-rank, 68 C-rank, 154 B-rank, 78 A-rank, 29 S-rank. ** Kisame's favorite phrase was . Quotes * (To Yagura) "I knew that from the first time I had to kill my comrades... Kill a Kiri ninja as a Kiri ninja. What does that make me? Am I a friend or foe? What is my purpose and my position? Where do I go? Where '''can' I go? I'm well aware that my entire life has been a one giant lie."''Naruto chapter 507, page 13 * (To Itachi) "Sharks start out as eggs, but incubate and hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilized. Do you know why? '''Cannibalism'. The pups start eating each other within the mother's womb the moment they hatch. They start killing their siblings the moment they enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey. As of today you and I are fellow members of Akatsuki. So be careful... of me."''Naruto chapter 508, page 07 * (To Asuma) "My massive blade, Samehada, doesn't slice... It shreds you to ribbons!"Naruto chapter 141, pages 09-10 * (To Killer Bee) "I get stronger in direct proportion to how strong my opponent is. I do not tire, and cannot be defeated." * (Last Words) "Itachi... It seems that in the end... I'm not so terrible after all."Naruto chapter 508, pages 09-10 References